1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cardiovascular pump systems and methods for pumping blood from a vein to an artery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in Class 128, Subclass 1D and Class 623, Subclass 3 disclosed the following patents: Page et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,426; Jarvik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,796; Runge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,854; and Robinson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,049. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. Page et al discloses a pump chamber formed out of a resilient material, such as silicone rubber, so as to simulate the interior and exterior contours of a ventricle of a heart with contractile elements formed of a Nitinol wire helically wound around the walls of the pump chamber so that the passage of electrical current through the wire will cause the pump chamber to contract to produce a pumping action. Jarvick discloses an electrohydraulic system for total artificial hearts and cardiac assist devices intended for permanent replacement of a human heart or for long-term heart assists. Runge discloses an electrically activated shunt for placement between the left atrium and the descending aorta of a human heart to assist the left ventricle of the heart in pumping blood to the aorta. Robinson et al discloses an implantable hydraulically actuated total cardiac prosthesis.